


五次Harry遵守了骑士条例，一次他没有。

by mingyi



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyi/pseuds/mingyi
Summary: “我讨厌别人觊觎我的人。”他咬着梅林的耳朵说道。





	五次Harry遵守了骑士条例，一次他没有。

**Author's Note:**

> 来自15世纪的英国作家Thomas Malory总结的骑士条例。（涉及TTSS KSM EMMA）

1.【永不暴怒和谋杀 To never do outrage nor murder. 】

圣洁骑士会在去萨维尔街的路上漫不经心地甩着手中的黑伞。永远，至少要等会议开始五分钟后才会踩着那双锃亮的牛津鞋踏上裁缝铺的台阶.

玩世不恭，是内勤们普遍对Galahad以及Lancelot（James）的评价，或许前者更甚。

然而Gentleman Spy并非一直gentle。布达佩斯的那次任务，当时还在出外勤的Merlin中弹的消息在深夜传到伦敦总部时。还在自己任务行动期间的Harry不顾Arthur的警告二话没说扛上枪和Percy飞往了匈牙利。

当Harry冲进审问间干掉几个苏联人后，看到手被捆在椅背上已经几天没睡的Merlin。在Merlin颤颤巍巍站起重心不稳地跌在Harry身上时，骑士小心翼翼地稳住魔法师，在他耳边轻轻说：“跟我回家。”

在离开这个血色的审讯室之前，Harry拉开保险栓对着地上的人补了一枪——这不叫谋杀，这是复仇。

 

2.【永不背叛 Always to flee treason.】

 

“这太疯狂了，说我们其中之一是叛徒。这绝不可能！”Merlin猛地起身，差点把椅子撞倒。他看了一眼对面的Arthur，然后头也不回地推门离开。

“他可是Merlin...”Lancelot惊讶地看着Percival。是的，他们中间没有一个人曾见过Merlin发这么大的火。

“他的内心有预感，就是那个人。”王的目光落在了自己右手边第一个空位上。

 

Merlin放下了薇薇安，“我不想再继续负责什么该死的内部调查了。”

“恕我直言，Arthur是个势利小人。世界在变化，而他依旧贯彻着那套迂腐老套的制度。”

 

Merlin抬头对上了Harry那双棕黑色的眼睛，他闭上眼睛深吸了一口气，摆了摆手，“Harry，我累了，让我一个人呆着吧。”

Harry动了动嘴唇，像是要说些什么，又被硬生生地咽了下去。

在骑士关上门走出去之后，魔法师把脸埋进了手中。

在此之后，KSM的首席骑士失踪了整整三个月。

 

“别告诉我你就没有怀疑过那个内鬼是我。”在老鼠被反向潜入的特工揪出并干掉之后的某一个夜晚，Harry和Merlin坐在Kingsman总部的后山上看着漫天的繁星，“你知道，背叛不是别的，有的时候它只是一种本能。”

“说实话，我有。”

“嗯哼？”Harry挑眉，“那你有没有设想过你会把我怎么办——是如实告诉Arthur召集一场骑士会议，还是单刀赴会黑进克格勃的系统？”

“我想我会亲手杀了你。”Merlin打断了他。“我真的想过这个，Harry。一把步枪，一颗子弹，或许会打在这里。”

Harry笑着把Merlin的手从自己左脸脸颊上移开，然后一个翻身把魔法师压在身下——“我绝不背叛，不是以Galahad的名义。只是因为，Harry Hart永远不会背叛Merlin。”

 

3.【决不残忍，给予请求宽恕者以宽恕 To by no means be cruel but to give mercy unto him who asks for mercy.】

Eggsy从此记住了敲门，对，一定要记得敲门，那个该死的、绅士礼仪。

这个惨痛的教训始于他再一次忘记敲门直接闯入了王的办公室。

本来那天只是魔法师去王的办公室例行报告公务，结果演变成了Harry把Merlin压在了办公桌上，将魔法师的领带从那件老头毛衣中扯出扔在一边，然后俯身贴上了他的嘴唇。就在Harry爬上桌子跨坐在Merlin臀部开始用下半身缓慢碾压，逼出魔法师的呻吟时。Eggsy就这么毫无征兆地闯了进来。

Eggsy对上两位年长绅士有些失焦的眼睛，好不容易反应过来之后大吼了一声Sorry然后手忙脚乱地关上门飞奔了出去。当他关上门的那一瞬间似乎听见Harry对Merlin说了一句“继续”时，他知道自己的举荐人已经原谅了自己。然而男孩不能阻止另一个人第二天就把他发配边疆的事实。

 

4.【总是给予女士以援助 To always do ladies, gentlewomen and widows succor. 】

Merlin有一个住在海伯里的妹妹，Emma在第一次在Merlin家见到Harry的时候，她就把首席骑士拉到一边：“Hart先生，你觉得Merlin怎么样？”

“Sorry？”Harry不得不承认他被这个女孩的问题吓了一跳。

“我觉得你们两个很合适，不是吗。”

“你是说……我应该拒绝所有追求我的人和他在一起？”Harry有些哭笑不得。

“你有疑惑吗？说真的，你有见过比Merlin更好的男人吗？”

“当然不……如你所愿。”

Harry看着Emma欢快地跑走后，才发现Merlin正黑着脸端着焦糖布丁站在他的身后——“啊，Emma她就是这样，脑子里全是奇奇怪怪的想法。”

“你……听见了多少？”Harry看着脸红的魔法师这样问道，嘴角上扬，这样的Merlin可不是人人都可以见到的。

 

5.【永不胁迫女士 To never force ladies, gentlewomen or widows. 】

（这篇好像和女士真的没什么关系就跳过吧，奥斯汀那个脑洞已经很吓人了

 

+1.【永不因为爱或言辞之利卷入争吵而战斗 Not to take up battles in wrongful quarrels. 】

那是一个圣诞晚宴，几杯酒下去大家都有些微醺。几十个人开始围着一张较大的矩形桌子开始玩打赌游戏。

Merlin端着一杯Gin斜斜的靠在门边，偶尔加入他们说笑两声。Harry并不参与那帮吵吵闹闹的无聊的赌约，像是去和邻桌的后勤部的女孩告白之类的。

派对太吵，Harry断断续续地听见他们的现在的赌注像是找喜欢的人索吻。无聊——这是一个年长的绅士对这帮荷尔蒙过剩的年轻人的评价。Harry整了整领口，准备离开。然而就在他准备起身的时候，恰巧输了赌约的新任Tristan不知好歹选择了后勤总管作为对象。

那时候他们的关系大概只有Percival几个知道，于是起哄声不出意料地响亮。更可恶的是，他感觉得到Merlin还一脸笑意地望向了Tristan。而这使他觉得气氛对于自己越来越燥热。

 

在Tristan一步步走近Merlin时，Harry仰头将杯中的朗姆酒一饮而尽，然后直接撑上桌子。他踩着一桌吃剩的食品包装袋，走到了桌子另一边，侧身跳下。

圣洁骑士径直走向倚在墙边的魔法师，毫不犹豫地将Merlin抵在墙上，右手撑着门，将Merlin圈在一个狭小的空间里。然后慢慢地缩短着两人的距离。

当他们吻上的时候，年轻的Tristan猛然明白了刚才自己说出Merlin名字时，Lancelot看自己眼神的意义所在。

“我讨厌别人觊觎我的人。”他咬着梅林的耳朵说道。

“不过现在你搞得所有人都知道了我是你的。”魔法师才不承认自己的脸开始发烫。

“他们早晚会知道。”

 

FIN.


End file.
